


Phobias and Fears A-Z

by SoullessHooman



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Horror, Phobias, Scary, fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessHooman/pseuds/SoullessHooman
Summary: Lookin for a book of phobias? Here you go! I'll cover the more common and more rare phobias. I will attempt to put TWings at the beginning of each chapter





	Phobias and Fears A-Z

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mention of phobias, all credits go to: Very Well Mind. com and Google.

Hello there my spooky children, it's me, Soulless, and today we'll be talking about phobias. More specifically what are they are, how they are developed. Lets get started. 

What is a phobia?  
A phobia is one most common mental illnesses in the United States and beyond. A phobia is a fear or more irrational fear of something. The National Institute of Mental Health suggests that eight percent of U.S. adults have some type of phobia. Women are more likely to experience phobias than men. Typical symptoms of phobias can include nausea, trembling, rapid heartbeat, feelings of unreality, and being preoccupied with the fear object. There are three types of phobias: social phobias, agoraphobia, and specific phobias. Most specific phobias fall into one of four major categories: fears of the natural environment, fears related to animals, fear related to medical treatments or issues, and fears related to specific situations. One important thing to remember is that virtually any object can become a fear object. The names of specific phobias are often formed as nonce words, or words coined for a single occasion only. 

Lets start with a list of all the phobias I will be covering: I will warn you that some have been autocorrected by my computer  
A  
Achluophobia - Fear of darkness  
Acrophobia - Fear of heights  
Aerophobia - Fear of flying  
Algophobia - Fear of pain  
Agoraphobia - Fear of open spaces or crowds  
Aichmophobia - Fear of needles or pointed objects  
Amaxophobia - Fear of riding in a car  
Androphobia - Fear of men  
Anginophobia - Fear of angina or choking  
Anthropophobia - Fear of flowers  
Anthropophobia - Fear of people or society  
Aphenphosmphobia - Fear of being touched  
Arachibutyrophobia - Fear of peanut butter  
Arachnophobia - Fear of spiders  
Arithmophobia - Fear of numbers  
Astraphobia - Fear of thunder and lightning  
Amaxophobia - Fear of disorder or untidiness  
Atelophobia - Fear of imperfection  
Atychiphobia - Fear of failure  
Automatonophobia - Fear of Human-Like Figures  
Autophobia - Fear of being alone

B  
Bacteriophobia - Fear of bacteria  
Barophobia - Fear of gravity  
Bathmophobia - Fear of stairs or steep slopes  
Batrachophobia - Fear of amphibians  
Belonephobia - Fear of pins and needles  
Bibliophobia - Fear of books  
Botanophobia - Fear of plants

C  
Cacophobia - Fear of ugliness  
Catagelophobia - Fear of being ridiculed  
Catoptrophobia - Fear of mirrors  
Chionophobia - Fear of snow  
Chromophobia - Fear of colors  
Chronomentrophobia - Fear of clocks  
Chronophobia - Fear of Time  
Claustrophobia - Fear of confined spaces  
Coulrophobia - Fear of clowns  
Cyberphobia - Fear of computers  
Cynophobia - Fear of dogs

D  
Dendrophobia - Fear of trees  
Dentophobia - Fear of dentists  
Domatophobia - Fear of houses  
Dystychiphobia - Fear of accidents

E  
Ecophobia - Fear of the home  
Elurophobia - Fear of cats  
Entomophobia - Fear of insects  
Ephebiphobia - Fear of teenagers  
Equinophobia - Fear of horses  
G  
Gamophobia - Fear of marriage  
Genuphobia - Fear of knees  
Glossophobia - fear of speaking in public  
Gynophobia - Fear of women  
H  
Haphephobia - Fear of touch  
Heliophobia - Fear of the sun  
Hemophobia - Fear of blood  
Herpetophobia - Fear of reptiles  
Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia - Fear of Long Words  
Hydrophobia - Fear of water  
Hypochondria - Fear of illness  
I  
Iatrophobia - Fear of doctors  
Insectophobia - Fear of insects  
K  
Koinoniphobia - Fear of rooms  
Koumpounophobia - Fear of buttons  
L  
Leukophobia - Fear of the color white  
Lilapsophobia - Fear of tornadoes and hurricanes  
Lockiophobia - Fear of childbirth

M  
Mageirocophobia - Fear of cooking  
Megalophobia - Fear of large things  
Melanophobia - Fear of the color black  
Microphobia - Fear of small things  
Mysophobia - Fear of dirt and germs  
N  
Necrophobia - Fear of death or dead things  
Noctiphobia - Fear of the night  
Nosocomephobia - Fear of hospitals  
Nyctophobia - Fear of the dark  
O  
Obesophobia - Fear of gaining weight  
Octophobia - Fear of figure 8  
Ombrophobia - Fear of rain  
Ophidiophobia - Fear of snakes  
Ornithophobia - Fear of birds  
P  
Papyrophobia - Fear of paper  
Pathophobia - Fear of disease  
Pedophobia - Fear of children  
Philematophobia - Fear of Kissing  
Philophobia - Fear of love  
Phobophobia - Fear of phobias  
Pedophobia - Fear of feet  
Porphyrophobia - Fear of the color purple  
Pteridophobia - Fear of ferns  
Pteromerhanophobia - Fear of flying  
Pyrophobia - Fear of fire  
S  
Samhainophobia - Fear of Halloween  
Scolionophobia - Fear of school  
Scoptophobia - Fear of being stared at  
Selenophobia - Fear of the moon  
Sociophobia - Fear of social evaluation  
Somniphobia - Fear of sleep  
T  
Arachnophobia - Fear of speed  
Technophobia - Fear of technology  
Tonitrophobia - Fear of thunder  
Trypanophobia - Fear of needles/injections  
Trypophobia - Fear of Holes  
V-Z  
Venustraphobia - Fear of beautiful women  
Germanophobia - Fear of germs  
Wiccaphobia - Fear of witches and witchcraft  
Xenophobia - Fear of strangers or foreigners  
Zoophobia - Fear of animals


End file.
